Nightfall Romance
by The Nurse 10
Summary: Taking place before Avengers. Loki and OC romance scene


Nefira sat alone in her room. It was late but she couldn't sleep. She had opened the curtains of the large window in her room and left the lights off. The night sky was shining with a magical glow. Nefira's long nightgown draped over the side of the window seat, making her look much more elegant than she was. As a warrior for Asgard, she didn't wear many elegant dresses. She was usually in her battle armor which would constrict her terribly. As she stared into the night, Nefira felt a presence nearby. She looked around her room. "Hello?" There was no answer. Nefira sighed, got up, and went out onto her balcony. The night air was cool but not so much that she was freezing. Behind her, Loki stepped out onto the balcony. "You look beautiful." Nefira turned startled. "Oh it's you." Loki's shirt was unbuttoned and blew open in the night air. Nefira tried to hide a blush. She turned around again with her back to him. He walked over to her grasping her around her waist. "Why are you not asleep my darling?" Loki asked in her ear. "I couldn't sleep. I am afraid for what will happen." Loki slowly turned her around to face him. "Do not be afraid of such things." Nefira felt a tear run down her cheek. "How can I not be? You are going into a battle to which I cannot follow. I have to remain here while you lead an army onto Midgard. How can I be sure you will return?" Loki silenced her. "You should not think this way. I will return to your side. I promise." He leaned in and kissed her gently. Nefira wrapped her arms around Loki and felt herself melt into his kiss.

As he let her go, Loki grasped Nefira's hands. They stood there a moment in silence staring into each other's eyes. Loki smiled and slowly his appearance changed to his frost giant form. Nefira had never minded this. She knew of Loki's true heritage and though it scared most, she was not afraid. Nefira lead Loki back inside and as she laid upon her bed, pulled him down onto her. He immediately pulled the collar of her nightgown open and kissed her chest moving up to her neck. While he did this, Nefira gently pulled Loki's shirt off of him revealing his full upper torso and back. The blue of his skin almost shimmered in the moonlight. Nefira groaned as Loki's hand found its way under the top of her nightgown and onto her breast. Nefira dug her mails into Loki's back. "You are truly a god." She groaned. Loki rose some and looked down upon her. "Oh there is more to come."

Loki slowly tore away Nefira's nightgown leaving her with nothing but her panties and bra. With her slender body exposed to him, Loki leaned down again, his breath cold on her belly, caressing her navel with his tongue. After a few moments of this, Nefira flipped them over so she was on top of Loki. Loki smiled up at her. Nefira smiled as well. "Let's get these pants off." She pulled on the zipper then, with Loki's help, pulled them off his legs.

Nefira stood at the foot of the bed and slowly crawled onto the bed again towards Loki. Her hands stroked Loki's abdomen slowly moving up his chest. Loki shuddered at her touch. She leaned over and took Loki into her arms, kissing his neck. "My darling, are you ready for the grand finale?" Loki asked after a minute. Nefira lay onto the bed. "Ready if you are." Loki threw off his pants and Nefira slid off her panties and unlatched her bra. Loki gently slid into her. Nefira groaned as he thrust himself into her body.

They both slammed onto the bed breathing heavily. "That was amazing!" Nefira commented. Loki turned his head. "You were amazing." Nefira gave him a kiss. The two lay naked under the sheets. The cold breeze from the outside blew over them. Nefira shivered a little. Loki, seeing this pulled her close. His appearance shifted back to normal and the warmth of his body comforted Nefira. His hand laid on her side and with the other he grasped her hand. Loki's breath was warm on her neck. "Why can't you stay and be here with me?" Nefira questioned. Loki gave a small grin. "I wish I could but my mission with this task is far too important." Nefira sighed. "Midgard is such a pitiful place. They do not deserve your rule." Loki kissed the back of her neck. "I suppose. But this place will be easy to take. If I cannot have Asgard, I will take Midgard." Nefira turned over so she could face him. "You will be king of Asgard someday if I have anything to say about it." Loki kissed her passionately. Her whole body yearned for him. Just his kiss made her want him. He slowly released her. "My dear Nefira, I promise you that I will return safe and sound."


End file.
